le parole di un samurai
by Lala Satalin Deviluke
Summary: *


Le parole di un samurai  
  
Sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Ogni parola ogni alba ogni frutta di questa vita Lei i doveri già sapere dove persone vanno in questo secolo duro da solo il forte non saprà mai se loro durassero per un altro decade da solo Lei lo saprà di durare se Lei è forte di cuore e di anima per quello se Lei non lo realizzasse quelle fonti di chiaro innaffia quelli nebbia che copre ognuno da solo metta le foglie incessantemente un forte lei vivrà un nadien da sola ma.  
  
Ogni parola della mia bocca è un'espressione verso la vita piaccia vedere il fluyente del sangue delle mie mani forse pensa è i dubbi che c'è nel mio cuore singolo dubita qualsiasi cosa ma che che ma io lo penso ed io ritorno alla realtà se io sono chiazzato di sangue del sangue innocente per quell'uccide! per quell'uccisione! così che mi serve! Se da solo io sono esso e qualsiasi cosa ma un incantesimo forse è che e qualsiasi cosa ma saranno quello.  
  
No, non lo credo qualche cosa è ma forte che che qualche cosa è che da solo io dovrei fare seguire nadien ma ma per quella paura io io so forse quello che sono io io so quello che non so io che io sono forse per quell'obbligare esso loro hanno paura forse forse io per quella ragione se lui ha ragione quando avendomi temere che io so che io servo da solo ad uccidere vedere che persone come lui sanguina vedere il loro sangue nelle mie mani per vedere il terrore delle persone io mangio su lui guarda io mangio su Lei va e come me io li guardo ma non Lei che pensare qualche cosa è con colera di depressione di paura ma lui Lei uccide per piacere che sarà? No, io non lo credo per vedere quelli cadaveri vedere la mia spada vedere che faccia lo vede per vederlo da sola loro mi danno così desideri di piangere ma io non devo essere così forte stesso.  
  
Quella spada indistruttibile a che quelli nadien possono rompere contro qualsiasi cosa quella spada che eredita ucciderlo da solo non sarà per piacere oh o è un'obbligazione da uccidere se quella è un'obbligazione.  
  
Io sto camminando in un deserto io sono da solo non bene sempre per quello si sieda ehi da solo lo stato da quando la mia famiglia morì mio padre mio fratello tutti io ehi da solo in questo da solo, da solo mondo che io ho vissuto da solo che è mio da solo il mondo ma per quello se lo sieda non dovrebbe essere abituato bene già a me è esso cattivo per quello è stato sempre lui cattivo da quando io vidi che la mia famiglia l'uccise con una spada io decisi di rivalermi e per lui devia per essere un samurai non è patetico per essere samurai quando lui è donna io lo prendo con da solo orgoglio con quello.  
  
Io già so per quell'uccisione che divertimento nessuno-singolo ma io uccidiamo per vendetta quando considerando mio padre, mio fratello e mia madre loro li uccisero così a me senza compassione del mondo io in quel momento non fui distrutto saggio che fare abbandonare quello da solo da solo.  
  
In quel ehh del momento arrivato ad una città che io ho fondato ad una famiglia quando vedendolo lui mi diede invida da solo che ma ci permise di ritirare e lui doveva essere crudele per quello loro sono allegri ed io non per quella ragione che succede a me io ho ferite lacere nei miei occhi io non sono capace a ma io tento di controllare ma non è molto duro vedere a quella famiglia a quello che io stavo essendo prima samurai ma quello fece questo al quale io vado dove sono loro una famiglia accordata con una madre un padre e tre belli bambini loro.  
  
In quel sacco la mia spada loro mi vengono con terrore ma me he/she dovevano farlo con serietà con indifferenza in quell'esso portato vicino io il padre di quella famiglia io faccio così una posizione della difesa ed io l'attacco io lo gioco tutta la loro vita piena con sangue ed in quello lo taglierà la testa a fette ma qualche cosa in mio interno non lo lascia a me per essere così io continuai con la madre ed in lei lo taglia la loro faccia la loro bella faccia di una donna la loro vita continuata dalle loro gambe ed ucciderlo nessuno-aveva nei bambini in quelli belli bambini all'inizio ma la mia vendetta era molto grande così io non potessi avere compassione di loro se che io vengo più vicino a loro e loro guardarono a me e loro dissero mi.  
  
Ciao signora uno abbastanza giovane dei bambini Io-detto apparentemente era il ma ragazzo io con le mie ferite lacere non ero capace a ma era qualche cosa che la mia mente non ha tollerato ma lui dovè farlo se quello dicesse a loro che loro presero la mia mano loro subito rispettarono in quello vicino c'è era un piccolo torrente di bella acqua cristallina là ma era la molta onda senza ma predangulos dissero a loro che loro furono gettati loro continuarono rispettare fu gettato loro mi loro stavano affogando lui guardò alle sue facce che li è usciti lacera di loro loro richiesero aiuto lui aiuta qualcuno che li ha liberati che il dolore senza ma che dire mi diede ma punisce.  
  
Pianga, se lui piange per che i tre belli bambini stettero a galla loro affogarono loro sono morti come loro padre quando vedendolo sentì gli stesso quando piccolo sentì un pugnale che ha attraversato il mio cuore dell'angoscia di panico esso era qualche cosa quelli nadien potrebbero capirlo.  
  
Ed in quello continua con la mia strada e di là è io fondai una città ma abitai lui non aveva evidentemente più che 5 famiglie allegre, felici che era in una festa e loro quando guardando a me esso evidentemente già li mise la faccia pallida saggio io era chi e qualcuno che ha detto l'altro Asia  
  
Lui li risponde ai loro vicini di casa ed in quello lui / guarda a me e lui dice mi  
  
Ehhh che Lei fa Suo lui disse demone-mi afferrò mio a quello che io rispondo gli  
  
Io non mi chiamo demone da solo il mio nome è sakura io li risposi ai quali loro avevano ma temono  
  
Che Lei fa qui da solo noi chiediamo a quello da soli noi vogliamo essere felici di sì quella largate-creazione una preghiera a quello che io lo risposi  
  
Io da solo io venni ad ucciderlo è la mia vendetta che io non posso vedere a nadien io li risposi e di là è io vidi donne che piangono ed a bambini impauriti  
  
In quel servizio un altro tempo la mia spada a quello che ancora aveva sangue dell'altra famiglia che lui prima aveva assassinato ed aveva attaccato l'uomo che io sono come un demone prima io credo che se fosse esso io lo seppellii la mia spada afferrò il loro polmone l'una faccia di essere sorpreso ed in quel servizio la mia spada del corpo dell'uomo a quello che il callo inconscio o ma molto morto tutti quelli che hanno guardato alla scena guardarono con favore con paura con disperazione  
  
In quell'io continuai con le donne alcuni io li seppellii per il cuore altri per le loro pance altri lui li colpisce nella testa e più tardi seguì gli uomini lui nessuno-aveva compassione con loro li odiò per quello che era del semplice uomo che che più io troverei difficile quelli bambini dolci a quelli che più mancanze ma per non vedere sangue nei loro corpi io decisi di portarli a me nel fiume seguente loro mi seguirono con molta paura quando vedendo la scena che è successo appena Lei ed in quel momento noi arriviamo ad un fiume dove io dissi a loro che loro furono gettati e loro accettarono che loro rivestirono di vimini e di là è loro affogarono altri loro li portarono a lui il corrente.  
  
Ma c'è era di nuovo denuevo i loro cadaveri i miei occhi loro non ripieno non può essere con ferite lacere! Io non posso piangere per nadien nisiquiera per quelli nisiquiera dei bambini per loro.  
  
In quell'io continuai camminare per mentre io asciugo di nuovo via i miei occhi e continuò per il deserto caldo ma continuò che che io fondai un pueblucho di tre o quattro casa ma c'era apparentemente un abitato ed io seguii corno dopo che il piccolo tempo pressocché era una ragazza della mia stessa età ma era più piccolo di io ed un ragazzo lui se quell'apparentemente fosse un poco più grande di me loro stavano discutendo ed in quel momento la ragazza disse gli  
  
Lei sa che io L'odio eriol hiraguizawa prendono il tè odio-e io vidi in quello che la ragazza stava piangendo ed io vidi il ragazzo a quello che lui lo rispose  
  
Buono se Lei mi odia io stesso io mi rilascio di qui io non voglio vedere il Suo idiota costoso Tomoyo lui lo rispose ed io li vidi la ragazza e lui disse gli  
  
Bene se quello è quello che vuole Lei largate-e io vidi che il ragazzo era andato via e la ragazza camminò Asia il mio indirizzo ed a quello che io lo risposi  
  
Scusa ma quel tè passo-e quella sega la ragazza che stava piangendo e Lei sparò sopra di me ed io mi abbraccio ma lui mi diede molta ira lui non lo seppe e lui già mi abbracciò ma sentì fuori qualche cosa del no normale un'affezione profonda l'Asia lei ma.  
  
Non poteva contare i miei sentimenti e potrebbe servire un pugnale che aveva ed io lo misi a lui nel collo ed in quello lui vide la ragazza e Lei spaventa ed in quell'io dissi gli  
  
Prima la domanda se uno può abbracciare e più tardi io glielo dissi adirato a quello che lei mi rispose piangendo  
  
I cento sono molto lui pressocché disse gridare a disperato-mi che che io guardo a lui lui apparentemente aveva una faccia molto triste era molto risentito con la lotta del loro amico o marito  
  
Ed un impulso era in quello che io non so per quello lo brucia io dopo ma di 16 anni che lui non ha abbracciato a nadien ed in quell'io dissi alla ragazza  
  
Scusi quanti anni lui chiede ad avere-lui in quell'io vidi la ragazza che pulisce che le ferite lacere e lei rispondono mi  
  
Io ho singola 19 anni qualsiasi cosa ma io persi mia madre e mio da solo genera più tardi ai 5 anni ai quali arriva che io mi presi cura una zia e da poi su me è lui mi rispose con la loro sincerità a quello che io dissi gli  
  
Il mio nome è sakura kinomoto io ho 20 anni ed io persi alla mia famiglia ai 4 anni loro li assassinarono a me con una sola spada per quella ragione che io cerco vendetta per sastifaserme di tutta la cattiva creazione persone mortali a famiglie che io non voglio vedere a nadien felice a nadien io voglio che lui li passi la stessa cosa che a mio quando era molto io lo risposi ma che accade! Io sto piangendo altro Lei vede! Sarà per che ancora ha la memoria di mia madre di mio padre e di mio fratello messo nel mio cuore  
  
Scusi io sono molto imprudente Suo Lei mi dice il Suo nome a quello che io non dissi Le scavi il mio nome è daidouji di Tomoyo ma qui tutti mi dica tomoe molti piacere-in quel tomoe lui apparentemente mi fabbricò una referenza questa ragazza che è stato istruito completamente  
  
Buono io vado in pensione io ho una vendetta intera che completo-e in quell'io continuai camminare ma quella ragazza che Lei gli disse tomoe mi fermò e lei disse mi  
  
Lei vuole stare in casa mia mio marito ed io separo per le differenze e lui mi darebbe molta tristezza da solo-io per essere lui disse triste a quello che io dissi gli  
  
Questo lo fa bene da solo a Lei per io apparentemente dissi tu-gli non era la prima volta che lui vide questa ragazza ma finisce su lui per prendere un'affezione profonda e lei accetta in quello che mi guidò verso casa loro se oggi fosse il 23 ottobre da 1345 a quello che io conosco questa ragazza ed in quel tomoe disse mi che lo digerisce in così il suo nome ed in quello lei mi guidò alla sua capanna e mio guidò ad un luogo così che io rimasi io chiedo se lui avesse fame a quello che io lo risposi che non ed in quello lui tenta di dormire lui non era capace ad ed in quell'io lasciai la capanna ed io vidi le stelle loro stavano lucidando il molto brillando a che che quella ragazza apparve dietro a me e lei disse mi  
  
Lei non ha sonno lui disse prendere una coperta che aveva forse-mi ed io mi proteggo nel canale  
  
No, io non ho sonno da solo che ora non ha ragioni per io lo risposi  
  
Ci sono sempre persone che non hanno ragione di vivere ma è niente male ma la cosa più terribile deve essere il Suo tè sentito asso da solo lui non disse mai sinceramente da solo-mi e due sentirono a quello che mi chiuse in quella domanda a quello che io non potevo risponderlo per una ragione molto semplice esso Lei cuce allo stesso tempo ed era molto difficile di dimenticare quell'esperienza  
  
No, io non lo so da solo io so che tutti saranno io lo dissi molto furioso di mio stesso se lui avesse avuto questa età quando i miei genitori li attaccarono loro non sarebbero già morti ma che che sì loro l'attaccarono se è morto ed in quell'io lo cambio il tema per essere capace rimanere un poco prima di lasciare quel luogo  
  
Buono noi rimarremo per che io molto presto io andrò via di me detto qui- gli e lui guarda alla faccia della ragazza era molto triste ed io non controllai in quello ma ed io dissi gli  
  
Lei vuole acompañarme-al per vedere la faccia della ragazza più allegra sentita ma alleviò con me a quello che i cambi a ma serio dargli delle regole del mio gioco  
  
Che se che Lei non teme per quello che faccio io ed anche che Lei non ferma in quello che io vado a farmi Lei capito e domani noi andiamo via di mattina tè chiaro-a il quale io sono che che fu d'accordo la ragazza ed io sentii un piccolo un altro tempo ma alleviò ma io non conosco questa ragazza lei prende tenga sentire molto bene col suo alomejor io lui non sarebbe da quel momento più da solo  
  
Ed in quel momento io non potevo dormire di notte intera a quello che il sole stava uscendomi si svegli era un piccolo fiume vicino i tomoe albergano ed in quel momento lui lava la mia faccia per essere ma chiarire ed in quel momento la ragazza se lei già fosse sorta che che io sorrisi per la prima volta da quando io ero molto piccolo a quello che io dissi a tomoe  
  
Lui si scusa lui può dire tomoe-gli lui chiede così che a quello che lei disse mi  
  
Non ferma qualsiasi cosa è un piacere per me che Lei dice mi lui mi disse così con uno dai loro belli sorrisi a che che non saggio per quello ma era andato su me la temperatura e è come se fosse rosso di avere lodato o che ma in quel momento cambia la mia faccia ed io dissi gli  
  
Lei ha del tutto intelligente per quello noi andare-e in quell'io facevo denuevo alla ragazza e lei con un altro sorriso lui mi rispose  
  
Quando Suo Lei vuole saku-e io vidi in quel momento come lui camminò e lo seguì ma io non so ma lui mi diede molto ma la felicità per essere con lei ed in quello noi camminiamo come cinque a sei ore e lui vide che tomoe era stanco a quello che io dissi gli  
  
Ci permetta di rimanere Lei dovrebbe essere molto lui lo sembra interessato a che che lei mi rispose  
  
Buono se è che Suo Lei vuole per che io posso continuare camminare-e in quello quando vedendo l'atteggiamento della ragazza continuare corno che noi troviamo camminando un io posso molto bene abitato ma anche di piccole famiglie a quello come le quale tomoe guardarono a me se lui già sapesse quello che aveva progettato  
  
Ed in quel momento noi veniamo più vicino alla città e persone guardarono evidentemente di nuovo a noi con panico che loro hanno guardato a me un altro tempo loro avranno paura che persone se quello dovesse essere ma buono poi serva la mia spada ed io giostro in quel momento c'era un espadachín nella città ed io dissi gli  
  
Suo Lei dovrebbe essere quello che si prende cura di questa città o non a quello che l'io guardo a me con ira e la molta amarezza  
  
Se io sono il mio nome è kumode bryan che lui ha detto kudo-mi a quell'al quale porsi in combattimento che che io feci la stessa cosa con un movimento rapido che io lo vidi e  
  
In quel momento noi veniamo più vicino con le spade a quello del quale mi resi conto io che il ragazzo non era niente di cattiva ma molto sciocca era per ancora non usare la spada, aveva l'esperienza assolutamente sciocca a che che io gli fabbricai tre tagli nella faccia con un movimento rapido della mia spada ed il mio ajilides, nelle gambe, nelle spalle e nelle bambole a quello che prende la spada ed io la seppellii a lui nel suo cuore e se denuevo sanguina nelle mie mani io ancora sono chiazzato con quel dolore nel mio cuore e che prima che la gioventù morisse io dissi gli  
  
Tutti possono essere molto forti ma che quel passo di tè a Lei le Sue lotte per mi abbia sete sull'altra mano per vendetta del cuore ed anima e che io permisi ah di essere migliore di Lei in ognuno io dissi guardare al ragazzo con la mia serietà assoluta e le persone intere che lui ha osservato moviemiento-gli lui guardò con panico la scena a quello che tomoe non potevano crederlo quell'al quale ho fatto appena io che che la gioventù le disse ultime parole  
  
Grazie demone ma io non abbiamo bisogno dai Suoi idioti a quello che io guardo a lui sega adirata e morta il sangue nelle mie mani esso era sanguina stupido di un sciocco che non usare un da solo la vera spada l'usò per essere il ma forte a quello che guarda al gruppo delle persone che lui ha osservato  
  
Ed in quel momento io cominciai ad attaccare le donne lui li diede tajones nella loro schiena ai vecchi uomini a donne molto belle in corpo e forse in anima agli uomini e tutti li seppellirono la mia spada nei loro cuori e loro da solo i bambini colpisce su me per portarli a me come sempre ed io vidi a tomoe a quello che lei aveva paura molto per quell'al quale ha visto appena che che io dissi gli  
  
Non abbia paura lui a questo questo è la mia vendetta ed io mangio io già glielo dissi nadien io La costringo a venirmi io dissi sentire-gli e lui guarda a lui ma calmò lui mi rispose  
  
Non cura con tale di non essere da solo io posso vedere tutti questo e molto lui disse sorridere a ma-mi che che io lo risposi con sé sorriso  
  
Ed in quello lui cammina coi bambini e tomoe piaccia unisca approssimativamente tre o quattro ore ed io fondai un piccolo lago molto profondo ed io cominciai a gettare i bambini e loro cominciarono ad ahogares loro richiesero aiuto che lui aiuta che lui ha richiesto che loro per liberare quel dolore io guardai a loro come il loro manitos loro si mossero ed io non un altro tempo! Io sto piangendo! sarà quel sentimento lui non deve scomparire ed in quel tomoe apparentemente guardò a me ed in quello lui disse mi  
  
Per quell'uggiolare se Le piace ucciderLa non dovrebbe avere che lui disse sentimento-mi a quello che io lo risposi  
  
Se Lei ha ragione ma è che lui mi dà li addolori ragazzo-qualsiasi cosa ma che dire quelli cadaveri che stanno a galla alcuni e gli altri indiendose nel profondo del lago denuevo della sega e di nuovo quella sensazione di piangere un altro tempo! lui stava piangendo di per vederli da solo  
  
Credo che un buon samurai per che il vero non abbia cuore ancora non è ed a Lei Lei ha un cuore molto tenuto in lui disse tu-mi a quello che io io mi sorpresi? Un cuore? Nascosto potrebbe essere ma mai io su ehh per immaginare quello  
  
È che io non sarò mai come lei ed in nadien a quello che lasciai io ed in quel tomoe mi seguì io mi arrabbio moltissimo quando dicendo mi che lui non aveva un cuore! Io non l'ho! Quel cuore scomparve afferra anni! Più esista! A quello che lei apparentemente fece seguire mi da parte posteriore io noto la mia rabbia ma la verità dell'era io non ho più cuore e mai lui per spargere ed in quell'otto ore passarono di camminare io non ero stanco per che la rabbia più io verso il sentire niente  
  
A quello che arriva a me la città di vittima a quello che quando arriva c'era un poco un altro ragazzo ma più piccolo che me  
  
Ed in quel momento la ragazza o tomoe furono portati vicini e lui lo scopo e più tardi lui mi guarda a quello che disse lui  
  
Ciao bello giovane signora-io guardo a lui a quello che non era io della molta grazia ed in quel momento lui disse mi  
  
Non dica mi che Lei è i grandi espadachín di kinomoto di sakura di samurai io mi presento il mio nome è shaoran li-haciendome una referenza a quello che io rispondo gli cattivo e lui mi andò a continuare uccidere  
  
Ma per quel tè si meraviglia ed in quell'io lo risposi  
  
Lei non cura che io vengo ad uccidere per vendetta e nadien io me lo dissi a quello che lui mise una faccia ed io guardo a lui e lui mi rispose  
  
Buono poi lotta con me per quell'io proteggo questo città-e io guardo a lui l'eccitato si spellerebbe con un altro devilucho e poi ancora servirebbe la mia spada macchiato da lui io finisco città ed il sacco suo ed in quello cominciò a lottare  
  
Ora se quello non lo nega era molto forte per quell'io mi contatto per dare un taglio nella faccia alla quale io fabbricai uno gli nella gamba ed in quell'ogni aveva tagli nella loro faccia e corpo e noi continuammo combattere da corpo a corpo e spada a spada ed in quel momento che il movimento rapido di ragazzo mi seppellì la sua spada nel mio cuore a quello che più poteva ma lui mi vide indebolendo ed io vidi a tomoe molto impaurito e lui venne più vicino alla mia gestione a quello che io dissi gli  
  
Tomoe deve essere forte-lui dissi con molta difficoltà io  
  
Lui aspetta saku che lui disse piangere al mio lato dire-mi  
  
Che quello che io ora gli dico prove per essere felice io sarò capace di essere con mio io lo risposi a quello che più aveva forze e lo finisce parola che lui lo dà ascolto era  
  
Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-Tomoe aveva gridato  
/ / / / / / / / / / /fin / / / / / / / / / / / /  
  
............................................................................ .............................  
  
n/d/sys/r/r:hola con un altro buon fics questo è anche corto ma questo era quello che più io ah piacque corno il momento ed uno di digimon ^ ^ che bene io spero persone come lui e lui mi lascia fa una rassegna se a loro piace o io ho bisogno di non per quello sapere se io devo migliorare ma o non se io non vedo revisione che vuole dire che nadien piace il mio fics T_T io spero di avere molto un bacio  
Attn  
  
sakura yolei sora ruki makino izumi  
  
(il siyisi) (il ruri) 


End file.
